


A Reylo Christmas Kiss

by Impossiblefangirl0632



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, meddling relatives, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblefangirl0632/pseuds/Impossiblefangirl0632
Summary: Ben has a question for Rey and Luke has bad timingMERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	A Reylo Christmas Kiss

Ben knocked on the doorframe and picked his head into his mother’s library. "Mom, Rey and I will be back in a bit"

Leia shot him a knowing smirk over the top of her book. 

"Good luck son, I'll keep your father and uncle occupied."

Ben grimaced at the thought of his dad or uncle interrupting. "Thanks. Love you."

He headed downstairs taking them 3 at a time. He stopped suddenly when Rey came into view standing next to the Christmas tree talking to Han. He had to stop and stare. She looked amazing as always, bundled up in coat, hat and scarf. 

She threw her head back laughing at one of Han’s jokes. Ben smiled at the sight, he would be grateful for every single smile and laugh from her until they were old and gray and then some.

Okay Ben, breathe, you can do this. Here we go.

"Hey, you ready?"

Rey beamed up at him and nodded. 

Ben lead her out the back door and out into Han and Leia’s yard. The back yard had been his escape as a child, coming out here whenever the fighting got to be too much for him. 

The secluded back corner was his sanctuary. One he had happily shared with Rey the first time he brought her home. Framed in the corner by ivy-covered fences was a small patio complete with fire pit and stone benches. Tall snow-covered evergreens and a thicket of shrubs screened it from the house. New twinkling Christmas lights were strung in neat rows across the gap between the nearest pines and the fence creating a false ceiling of stars over the fire pit.

Rey gasped when she saw the lights. "Did you do this?"

"Maybe…" Ben deflected despite them both knowing who had put up the lights and shoveled the snow off. He couldn't help but be a little smug over how Rey's whole countenance had lit up when she saw them.  
He took her hand and lead her to one of the benches, surreptitiously checking to make sure the small sprig of mistletoe was still hanging over them. They worked together to quickly build a small fire in the pit before settling down on the stone bench. 

They chatted for a while about funny things they'd seen recently but the conversation strayed to Christmas traditions. Specifically what they enjoyed doing and would continue with each other in the future.  
“Speaking of the future…” Ben started.

Rey looked up at him hopefully. “Yes?” It came out a little distracted as she had just caught sight of the mistletoe hanging above their heads. “Oh, Ben…”

She looked back down only to find that Ben had moved to one knee in front of her, an open ring box in his hands.

“Ben!” Rey covered her mouth in a shaking hand. “I thought you were waiting until New Years!”

He shifted slightly. “I may have intentionally mislead you a little in order to keep it a surprise. May I?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

He cleared his throat. “We both know I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth so I don’t have some great speech. I love you and I want to spend my life with you.” He took a shaky breath, “ Will you marry me?”

Rey nodded again, choking out an overwhelmed “Yes!” 

Her smile was brighter than all of the Christmas lights combined.

He slid his grandmother’s ring onto the proper finger and stood up pulling her into a hug.

He sighed in relief, “I’ve been so nervous all day.” He confessed

“Hey,” she caressed his face, “You knew I was going to say yes, we’ve been discussing this for months.”

Ben shrugged before glancing meaningfully up at the mistletoe.

Rey laughed. “Well we can’t let that go to waste now can we?”

Ben threaded his fingers through her hair pulling her close. “I couldn’t agree more…”  
Just before their lips made contact a new voice split the still air.

“Ben! Han sent me to-” Uncle Luke stopped short realizing he was interrupting. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds too long before pointing over his shoulder. “Er, I’ll just, don’t mind  
me…” He ran away quickly after that. 

The crunching snow wasn’t enough to cover the sound of Leia chewing out Han inside the house.

Rey just laughed leaning her head on Ben’s broad chest. “Well, the story of how you proposed will always be interesting now,” She teased.

Ben rolled his eyes and groaned at his family’s antics. “Are you sure you want to marry into this mess of a family?”

“Completely. Now kiss me already.”

Ben was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a secret santa for dewiidrop on tumblr


End file.
